


Three Kisses Between Traitors

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [14]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Eyeliner, F/M, Golden Age (Narnia), Kissing, Spare Oom, Tashbaan, The Problem of Susan, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: The tragedy of Ed and Susan, in three sentence ficlets.1)Everything is different in Tashbaan, including Ed's face.2)Everything is different all over again in England.3)One last chance, on the train platform.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. You’re the Only One Who Resonates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon on DW. Original prompts are included.

**_Prompt: Narnia, Edmund, kohl-lined eyes_ **

“Yes, I went rummaging about in your cosmetics, and no, I shan’t apologize,” Ed says loftily, watching Susan watch him and his newly black-rimmed eyes, the light of Tashbaan coming in harsh and bright though the slats of the shutters, closed against the midday heat of the city, pulsing all around them.

When she approaches, he notes suddenly how heavy-lidded her eyes are, how gauzy and filmy the fabrics of her eastern dress are, swirling around her legs; how close the air has become, stilled, waiting on a breath as she reaches up, her thumb shockingly cool as she rubs just once, a firm stroke under one eye, her skin coming away stained with a dark smudge.

“It makes you look dangerous,” she says, ignoring his sharp breath in, her mouth so close to his he feels he can taste her, in this strange, exotic place where so much is different, “so it suits you very well, because oh, you _are_.”

* * *

“Dangerous how?” he asks her, barely speaking at all, merely breathing. His hand strays to her hip - to put her away from him, some last, faint piece of his mind thinks - though his fingers dig into the soft flesh there instead, leaving him to shudder as Susan makes a soft humming noise in her throat.

“You know how,” she says, her voice lower and thicker than he’s ever heard it; her palm slides over his cheek, thumb brushing against his black-smudged lashes, cool fingers at the back of his neck, pulling him down and down and down, to drown in her.


	2. Running Out of Places to Hide It

**_Prompt: Narnia, any, what happens in Narnia stays in Narnia_ **

He kisses her just once in England, when they are both more than old enough to know far better; when her body has filled out into the form that haunts his dreams, when the planes of her face have emerged from childhood and he can no longer resist, tugging her inside his room after one too many tipsy nights at the pub, closing the door (right in Peter and Lucy’s politely averted faces) and pushing her up against it, kissing her until her lips are swollen with it, until he knows from memory that his will feel bruised come morning.

For a moment, the world is perfection, held in the press of her hips against his, in the soft silk of her hair between his fingers, the desperate clutch of her hands on his shoulders.

And then - “This isn’t Narnia, Ed,” she says, breaking away, her eyes lowered as she gropes for the doorknob, and he doesn’t have the heart to stop her, shame and bile crawling up his throat; the knowledge that she _remembers_ will be enough, he tells himself, willing himself to believe - and to forget.


	3. I Know We’re Dying

**_Prompt: Any, any, a worthy sacrifice_ **

“It’s not too late - are you sure, Su?” he asked, voice thick.

She shook her head and took his hands in hers, one last time. “That isn’t the way stories work, remember - there’s always got to be a sacrifice for there to be a happy ending; let me be that much for you all, at least,” she said, and turned, walking away from the platform - and from him - for good.


End file.
